


Mr Brightside

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Kinks, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-19
Updated: 2008-04-19
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:36:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Dedicated to Ellie.A fic laced with lyrics. Based around the song, Mr. Brightside. Sam realizes he has feelings for Dean with confusing consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Mr. Brightside.

 

[i]I'm coming out of my cage

And I've been doing just fine[/i]

 

Sam stared blankly at the computer screen before him. They had been researching a Poltergeist in Houston for going on a week now and seemed to be getting no where. The words swam before his eyes, blurring into one unintelligible mess so he allowed them to slide shut, pinching the bridge of his nose and counting to ten slowly. When hazel eyes once again fixed on the screen, things seemed worse than before and he let out a grunt of frustration. He could see Dean out of the corner of his eye, lounging back in a chair, staring at a book. Judging by the blank expression on his face and the fact his eyes weren’t moving, Sam guessed his older brother had given up a good twenty minutes ago. His bic poised at his lips was barely held up by limp fingers.

“Dean?” Nothing. No response. Hell, he was probably singing “Back in Black” in his head by now. Rolling his eyes, Sam balled up a piece of paper, tossing it directly at the dirty blonde hair.

“Dude, what the hell?” Dean snapped, rubbing his head.

“Don’t be a baby, man. It was paper”

“Balled up paper. With points” he groused, cricking out his neck in a manner that always caused Sam to wince.

“Ugh, must you?”

“I dunno. Must you be such a whiny little bitch?”

Flexing his fingers, Sam sighed deeply “Hey, you fancy grabbing a beer or something? There’s a bar within walking distance from here…”

Suspicion was written all over Dean’s face, a dark frown on his brow “Who are you, and what the hell have you done with Sammy?”

“It’s Sam, Dean and there’s nothing wrong. I just thought maybe we could use a little R and R”

The look of doubt didn’t leave his brother’s face as he muttered

“Christo” 

“Dean, for the love of God, you’re always bitching about never catching a break. Well, I say we go catch one now”

“Huh. Alright” he murmured, getting slowly to his feet “But for the record, I don’t bitch. I grumble, like a man. Grr. Bitching, that’s more up your street, Bitch”

“Jerk”

 

[i]Gotta gotta be down

Because I want it all[/i]

 

A few beers (and one Purple Nurple) later and both brothers were left feeling relaxed and happy. Well, I say happy, I mean drunk. The Winchesters seemed to rarely do ‘Happy’ these days. 

Dean had speared two olives with cocktail sticks and was making them dance a la Charlie Chaplin when Sam noticed it. In the dim lights of the bar, with that crooked smile on his face that made his eyes light up, Dean was truly beautiful. Something in his stomach flipped and Sam could feel his palms start to sweat. Without warning, he got to his feet, so fast that his chair fell over. But Sam didn’t wait to rectify it. He was already halfway to the bathroom when he realised it had even toppled. 

Standing before the mirror, he gripped the grubby little sink with both hands, so hard it groaned in protest. Trying to focus on himself in the grimy mirror, he couldn’t help noticing how starry-eyed he seemed. How flushed his cheeks were. The thought of Dean’s lopsided grin…

“Oh God”

He dry heaved into the sink, willing the bile to come up as though all of his wicked thoughts would be expelled along with it. But they weren’t. Those stormy blue eyes that lit up when he laughed…

His cock twitched in his pants.

Closing his eyes and taking a few deep breaths, he tried to rationalize. There had to be something that was making him act this way. Some Supernatural force playing games with his head…

But then he remembered the day he’d left for college. No-one had gone with him. John didn’t want to know and Dean felt he was walking out on them. The sky had opened up, and rain poured down, as though Mary herself was lamenting the breakdown of her once perfect family. Sam had made it onto the bus without crying, replacing fear and hurt with anger. Hugging his duffle bag to his chest as the engine sprung to life, he had promised Stanford would be a fresh start. Taking one last look at the town he would be leaving behind, his stomach had flipped when he saw him.

Dean.

Standing their, like some hero in a dusty old romance movie, soaked to the bone. It had been a hot summer’s day before the rain came, so he was in a white shirt and his torn jeans. The water meant the cotton was almost sheer, cloying to the flesh and showing off dusky nipples beneath. His jeans were hugging his legs so tight very little was left to the imagination, and rain water glistened on his upper lip…

He yelled something that Sam couldn’t hear over the engine and all too late the bus was pulling away. 

That’d been the last time he’d seen his older brother until that fateful night just six months ago. But it was the first time he’d known just how deep his love for the man he had always idolized ran… 

 

[i]It started out with a kiss

How did it end up like this?[/i]

 

“Sammy? You in here?” 

By the time Dean entered, Sam had sunk down to sit on one of the (closed) toilets, his head in his hands. He didn’t know how long he’d been in there, but it felt like hours, each thought a slow and drawn out torture.

Dean getting out of the shower. Dean when he was sleeping. Dean when he sung along to the stereo when he was driving the Impala…

The Impala…that time they broke down just outside of Orange County, when he had to fix it, oil smeared on his cheek and over muscular arms…Mmmm…

He came to with a sickening jolt. He was not only rock hard, but the object of his desire was standing before him with a look of concern on his face.

“Everything OK? You kinda just…took off…”

Sam got to his feet, having to place a large hand on the wall to steady himself “Nnn…yeah, everything’s fine…” He pondered vaguely whether Dean would make some crack about him being a light weight in the morning and already he wanted to shut him up. But there was only one way he could think of doing it short of asphyxiating his older brother with a pillow case.

Lurching forwards clumsily, he pressed a kiss to Dean’s full lips, easing the older male’s mouth open. He could feel that beautiful mouth tremble against his own but that only pushed him further in. He tasted of all things dark and delicious, sweet and spicy like cinnamon cider. Fingers curling in the front of his shirt, he pulled him close. The kiss was over in a matter of seconds, but to Sammy it seemed to last forever. It was a beautiful, precious moment to be savoured and looked on when he felt blue. Only when he pulled away did he feel the enormity of what he had done. Dean’s eyes were wide as dinner plates, mouth hanging slack with shock. Sam, feeling crushed and humiliated, shoved clumsily past him, fleeing that wretched bar once and for all. He was so hard that it hurt.

 

[i]It was only a kiss, it was only a kiss[/i]

 

 

End of Part One


End file.
